Kisses of a Nightmare
by Thunderkatho
Summary: What happens to Rath and Cesia when they are forced to part. Also involves Thats and Nadil. ThatsRath, NadilCesia, RxC. (2nd chapter up) Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Sorry to everyone who thought this would be the interesting chapter, I got to tell you, this is just the intro. Nothing too interesting, but I'm working on it.

* * *

**

Inside the suffocating midnight, silence screamed in darkness; echoing painfully in a pair of demon ears. Deep shadows grazed a young boy's face; masking the moist trails of tears. Suddenly, the ear deafening silence was shattered by the toll of an old grandfather clock, towering in the hallway.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Red eyes pierced through the engulfing night, darkly shadowed by a single lock of pure white hair. Two bloodied wells, crying out to deaf ears. In the short absence of the ticking clock, murmers and sobs could be heard. Pools of essential blood surrounded the boy's ankles. A feeling of contentment was found, a prayer of death was whispered.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

'When I needed you the most where were you? Why do I need you so badly? You said you hated me, I love you, you ran to him. Run to me. Run with me. Please.'

_Tick Tock Tick Tock…Tick_

Staring quietly at the silken wall, Cesia mused, lost to all but deep thoughts. Started, she glanced at the tall wooden doors. Glaring into the dark hallway, Cesia calmly waited, fearing the demon in the depths of darkness. Even in her hatred, she couldn't but admire the emerging figure. Nadil, King of the Demons, in all his glory.

As he entered her small room, she felt his eyes wander unconsciously across him, watching the dark shadows of a singly flamed candle flicker, causing shadows to illuminate upon the Demon lord's body. He was clad in a soft, simple, but exotic lavender robe. It was carefully wrapped tightly across his chest to flow neatly around his long legs.

He was so stunning; the broad chest, the built muscles, the toned calves, and the neatly sculpted thighs. It torchured Cesia so much, the way his long hair framed his lacey face. At times she could almost forget her pent up anger and hatred, but then memories of the past always ruin that for her. Even so, it would be like a dream to be able to throw away all the bad memories and swiftly run her fingers along his inner thigh. Too bad he ruined her life too many times to count.

Forcing her vision away from the figure in front of her, Cesia felt Nadil's icy laughter tingle harshly against her back, piercing her skin. Gasping, she shut her eyes as she felt his rough touch caress her silken neck. Suddenly, the burning sensation of tears pierced her eyes as she sensed his robe slip to the ground in a single movement to un-dress. How was it possible for such a gorgeous person to be so cruel and heartless? It wasn't him she wanted. No, it was Rath. The young lover she had been forced to leave behind. A single tear trailed down the stained face as she stared painfully at the old grandfather clock.

_Tick Tock Tick To- Tap Tap…

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUED! I cut it off right before Thats came XD ..:.. Yeah I know it's not quite interesting yet but I'm getting there sweat drop give me time! I'll try to make a better chapter sweat drop I swear, there will be fun action next time . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, second chapter up! I don't really have anything to say... Hmm, if I do I'll just add it in later ;;

* * *

**

Hard black shoes rapped roughly against the cold, damp cobblestones allowing Thats to quickly speed down the road. Tall shadows of darkened houses flickered softly across his face, enhancing the look of calm, but strong worry. He knew Rath was crazy, but crazy enough to cause himself harm? Sighing Thats admitted to himself that yes, Rath really was that insane; he would use basically any excuse to cause himself extreme amounts of pain. He was after all, part demon. Either way, the boy was one of Thats close friends, he couldn't let him die. Not without talking to him first.

Drops of soft water fell lightly upon the young Earth Knight's head, slowly plastering the soft brown hair to his forehead. His head raced at all the possible things that Rath could be doing, Thats knew he had to get there soon. Speeding up to a quicker pace he tripped, skidding over rocks, damp from the ongoing rain. Exotic drops of sweat mixed with beaded rain flowing calmly down the young boy's face. Swinging out his long arms to stay balanced, the dragon knight swore as he found that the tightness of his shirt constricted his movement. Quickly, in one swift movement, he tore off the damp shirt and hurried on-ward, discarding it in the shadows.

The cold bitter touch of wind flew around the his body, slowing the already tense muscles. Water clogged his pores and filled his eyes, blinding his vision. It seemed that everything was against him. Almost like everything and everyone wanted Rath to die. Furrious anger mixed with hope filled Thats. Icy wind blew through his hair, sticking wetly to his damp forehead; and a miracle sang through the heavens above, Thats could finally see the cottage doorway._ SLAM_ The door burst open as he flew through. Darkness blinded him, and silence greeted him, mocking him while he collapsed to his knees, panting, out of breath. A single whisper fell through the blackness upon pounding ears. _Thats… _and as he looked up, into the shadows, two blood red wells, full of emotion, pierced through the night, gazing softly at him.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Rath could hear the heavy steps approaching before the boy's body flew through, illuminated in the tight doorway. Even through the pounding of the rain, he could hear the thumping of his heart beating steadily. Gazing into soft brown eyes, he whispered, _Why did you come?__(Why wont he let me die?)_ _What do you think you're doing?__(What do you want!)_ _Why…_ **Why Rath! Because you're my friend, I won't let you die like this. I can't let you go… not like this. **_I… (Thank you)_**  
**Words were needed as the Thats walked closer, carefully closing the gap between the two boys. **Rath… it's alright. Talk to me.** Painfully, the raven haired boy shut his eyes, ignoring the burn of tears beneath his eyelids. _I need her so much, and I never even knew it till now._ **Yeah, I know. We'll get her back alright? I promise.** Slowly, he bent down and pressed the fire knight softly against the bed, calmly licking the blood off his face. **I won't let you die on me, I don't think Cesia will either.** Leaning up Rath softly kissed him, letting the tastes mingle as their tongues touched, carefully remembering the exotic tastes; he tenderly bit the other boy's lower lip, then, let his tongue wander.

_(Cesia…)_

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

His hands were everywhere. It was so engulfing. Cesia felt like she was practically drowning. Staring at the wall, with her back to Nadil, she tried to ignore him. Tried to push her dark side away from showing, but she was fighting a loosing battle. It just wasn't fair, what was she supposed to do? She couldn't fight him, he would laugh, and pin her down, making things even worse. With bitter stings in her already reddened eyes, she realized that it was her war. She could lose the battle, but she would win the war.

So there she sat, alone in her world, in that dark room; clothed in a tight black top. One single hand sewn rose decorated the otherwise plain blouse; the one, perfectly single, red rose, her only sign of hope shining like a banner across her chest. Around her legs was a long, matching skirt that breezed softly against her legs as the wind blew. It was his choice of clothing for her. It always seemed to be his choice nowadays.

Biting her lower lip, Cesia tightly clenched her fists, feeling the rush of blood lessen, but all the while remaining immobile. She did not want to be here, touched like this, nevertheless, she once again had no choice. Lowering her eyes, Nadil's fingers carefully unwinded her dragon amulet, causing shivers down her back. _What do you want Nadil? (Please make him go… help me be strong… someone, anyone) _Suddenly, the low rumbles of his voice sent bumps across her arms, and she knew what he answer was, even before he spoke it. **You.**

**

* * *

Wow, I still don't have anything to say, except read and review! I like to know what other people thing **


End file.
